


Остановить времен извечный бег

by fandomStarbucks2019, Magdalena_sylar



Series: мини  G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, DINOSAUR CUDDLES, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Gladiator Bucky, M/M, Planet Hulk, THE FIX-IT FIC WE ALL DESERVE, gladiator steve, not just any cuddles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: – Баки, – его голос сорвался, когда он произнес имя, но Стив и не подумал стыдиться этого. – Я думал, что ты умер. Я думал... я думал, ты мертв.





	Остановить времен извечный бег

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halt Time's Ceaseless Flow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765355) by [novakians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novakians/pseuds/novakians). 



> fix-it комикса [Планета Халка](https://com-x.life/147-planeta-halka.html)

Что есть любовь, если не сила, чей напор,  
Вспять повернёт теченье древних рек,  
И сдвинет с места основанья гор,  
Остановив времён извечный бег?  
[Love Defined](http://www.lovepoemsandquotes.com/LovePoem18.html)

Стив завозился во сне; потревожившие его звуки и резкие вздохи таяли в окружавшей ночи. Он и Дьявол – единственный, кто у него остался, – лежали посреди бесплодной пустыни, где не осталось ни одного существа из Зеленых Земель. Стив плотно прижимал к груди металлическую руку своего павшего товарища, их пальцы переплетались. Стиву, как и много раз до этого, снился Баки. Сны всегда были разными; порой это были отголоски тех времён, когда Стив и его товарищ были вместе, счастливые, словно весь мир хотел для них именно этого. Иногда – полны надежды и видений, как он находит своего Баки, и они теряются вместе среди обычных жителей планеты, на которой оказались не по своей воле, но они счастливы.

Но иногда у Стива бывали плохие ночи. Тогда он слышал крики Баки, умиравшего под пытками, и как его последние слова превращались в проклятия на голову Стива за то, что не успел и не спас. Сегодня была как раз такая ночь. Но самой плохой все равно оставалась самая первая, когда он узнал о гибели своего боевого товарища. Он спал, зная, что образы, которые он видел за закрытыми веками, скорее всего были реальностью.

– Стив! Стив, спаси меня, помоги, – громко кричал Баки, и это был единственный звук помимо жужжания пилы, которой Красный Король резал грудь Баки. – Ты говорил, что всегда прикроешь мне спину! Ты солгал! Стив, Стив. Стив!

– Стив! Стив, пожалуйста. 

Он внезапно проснулся и понял, что голос из его сна звучал в реальности. Стив резко зажмурился, слезы потекли по лицу, и он уткнулся в живот Дьявола, заглушая рыдание. 

– Стив.

Шёпот был еле слышным, почти нереальным, но всё же он был настоящим. Это было... это было на самом деле! Стив подскочил и инстинктивно крепко сжал топор в руке, пока поворачивался на голос.

Ему показалось, что он все еще спит, когда встретился взглядом с Баки. Он и не думал о том, как выглядит в этот момент – в одной руке топор, в другой оторванная конечность, отвисшая челюсть. Слёзы так и текли по его лицу, когда Стив отбросил всё в сторону и шагнул вперёд, обнимая своего, как он думал, мёртвого друга с такой силой, что будь на его месте кто-то другой – наверняка сломался бы пополам. Он уткнулся носом в шею Баки, ловя успокаивающее ровное биение пульса.

– Баки, – его голос сорвался, когда он произнес имя, но Стив и не подумал стыдиться этого. – Я думал, что ты умер. Я думал... я думал, ты мертв. 

Стив никак не мог сосредоточиться. Для него не осталось ничего – только запах Баки в объятиях и его мерного дыхания. 

– Ты что, спал с моей рукой? – Баки сжал рубашку на спине Стива, прежде чем отпустить и отстраниться. Но Стив продолжал крепко держать его за плечи, несмотря на возникшую дистанцию между ними. – Могу я забрать ее? И я все объясню.

Стив сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, хотя и безрезультатно, и протянул ему руку. Он смотрел, как Баки снимает броню, чтобы ее прикрепить. При этом он выглядел сосредоточенным и словно чувствовал легкую боль, которая взволновала Стива. Однако он не предложил помощи, понимая, что от его дрожащих рук будет мало пользы.

Прикрепив руку на место и приведя ее в рабочее состояние, Баки улыбнулся, но ответной улыбки не дождался. Он вздохнул, устроился поудобнее и притянул Стива к себе, устраивая его голову на своих коленях. Тот почувствовал, как пальцы Баки начали гладить его по волосам, медленно перебирая пряди успокаивающими движениями. 

– Я должен был попытаться убить Красного Короля, Стив. Я думал, что смогу, – “но не смог” осталось непроизнесенным. – Когда я добрался до него, меня схватили и поместили в тюрьму под его дворцом. – Баки замолчал на несколько секунд, показавшихся вечностью, но его пальцы не прекращали перебирать волосы Стива. Наконец он продолжил.

– Они меня пытали... если можно так сказать. Хотели, чтобы я выдал им все про тебя, но я молчал. Я бы ничего не сказал. Они достаточно повеселились, пытаясь выбить из меня хоть что-то, и теперь у меня есть новые шрамы. – Стив съежился от этих слов, но тут же расслабился, когда Баки провел пальцами по его шее. – Тише, брат, сейчас я в порядке, – вздохнул Баки.

– В перерывах между пытками они приковывали меня к стене за запястья. Но однажды им пришлось срочно уйти, не доведя дело до конца, и моя правая рука осталась почти свободной.

– Я довольно быстро сориентировался. Освободив правую руку, я отстегнул левую. Пришлось оставить ее там. И я сбежал. Я пытался найти тебя, Стив. Правда пытался, и мне жаль, что я не успел вовремя. И вот вчера я услышал это. Красный Король мертв, убит Стивеном Роджерсом, Капитаном Америка! Я понял, что тебе сказали, что я умер. Ты бы это так не оставил.

Долгое время стояла тишина. Единственное, что ее нарушало – тихое дыхание Дьявола. Баки не прекращал успокаивающе гладить Стива по волосам, и хотя его лицо всё ещё было мокрым от слёз, плакать он перестал.  
– Я не знаю, что сказать, – наконец проговорил Стив хриплым и глухим голосом.

– Я жив.

– Ты жив, – засмеялся Стив, уткнувшись в колени Баки. Он смеялся, пока Баки не присоединился к нему, и тихий смех заполнил тишину, залечивая раны от их потерь.

– Я жив, Стив. И я нашел тебя.

Пустые Земли, в которые ушел Стив, раньше были их местом, где они скрывались от проблем этой планеты. Неудивительно, что Баки так быстро его нашел.

Стив так долго молча лежал на его коленях, что Баки решил, что он заснул. До тех пор, пока Стив не перекатился на спину рядом с ним и проговорил:  
– Я люблю тебя, брат.

Баки лег рядом, но они не касались друг друга. Рядом с ними, вытянувшись прямо, крепко спал Дьявол.

– Да, но любовь, которую я испытываю к тебе, совсем не братская, – громко заявил Баки, изображая уверенность и смелость. Он был в ужасе от возможной реакции на свое заявление, но абсолютно уверен, что это необходимо сказать.

Стив затих, который раз за эту ночь, и это лишь взволновало Баки сильнее. Но в этот раз молчание не было долгим. Всего через пару минут Стив перевернулся и навис над Баки, опираясь на локти и прижимаясь к его груди. Кроваво-красная звезда разливала над ними свой свет.

Стив выдохнул его имя, склоняясь и касаясь его губ своими. Поцелуй был легким – просто нежное соприкосновение губ. Они разорвали поцелуй, жадно глотая воздух, а потом их губы снова встретились, смешивая сорванные дыхания. Наконец они оторвались друг от друга, Баки ласково смотрел на любимого в свете звезд, и Стив не мог отвести от него взгляд, чувствуя, что его сердце готово взорваться.

– Мы можем остаться здесь, Баки. Мы можем жить тут, пока мы вместе.

Баки улыбнулся так ярко, как никогда раньше. Стив думал, что никогда не увидит такую улыбку.

– Да, Стив. Мы сможем.

Стив переместился, прижимаясь к Дьяволу, и приглашающе раскрыл объятия. Баки быстро обнял его, обвив одной рукой его спину, а второй зарывшись в волосы. Стив удовлетворенно устроил голову на груди своего любимого. Дьявол пошевелился и укрыл их, оберегая.

Стив не знал, смогут ли они на самом деле жить вместе. Он не знал, найдут ли его и накажут за убийство, не знал, проснется ли он на следующее утро с осознанием, что все это было сном. Не знал, но ему и не нужно было знать. Прямо сейчас у него было все, что нужно.

Его топор, его динозавр и его Баки.


End file.
